


Cupid's Chokehold

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Долгое время Фрэнк просто отбивает ногой ритм по полу, а его взгляд мечется по комнате, избегая Рэя. Наконец, он вздыхает и выдает:– Я нихрена не смыслю в любви, ясно? Я, черт возьми, купидон, помощник Афродиты, мать его, и у меня нихрена не получается заставлять людей влюбляться друг в друга.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/pseuds/matchboxbones). Log in to view. 



> Беты [AnyaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLS), [Бакличка (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/480906), [Maggie Kyle (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/63373).

Иногда Фрэнку хочется, чтобы у него была другая работа.

Не каждый день, конечно, потому что у того, чем он занимается сейчас, есть много плюсов, например, бессмертие и безграничное богатство. Но иногда, когда он возвращается с очередного провального задания, ему очень, _очень_ хочется, чтобы у него была другая работа.

~*~*~

– У меня нихрена не получается, – вздыхает Фрэнк, устраиваясь на диване между подушек. Угол одной из них впивается ему в поясницу, и он, вытащив ее из-за спины, кидает в сторону головы Рэя.

– Не получается что? – спрашивает Рэй, хотя он _прекрасно_ понимает, что тот имеет в виду. Он ловит подушку и аккуратно кладет ее на законное место посреди дивана.

Фрэнку кажется, что, заставляя его произносить это вслух, Рэй поступает как мудак.

– Ты мудак.

Рэй хмыкает в ответ, поворачиваясь лицом к другу и опираясь спиной о подлокотник. То, как он смотрит на Фрэнка, сцепляя пальцы своих рук, заставляет парня выдохнуть со всей злостью.

– Не заставляй меня это произносить.

Ему не хочется говорить это Рэю. Даже думать об этом в присутствии всезнающих уже достаточно унизительно, а произносить _вслух_ – и подавно. К тому же, как бы банально это ни звучало, Фрэнк никогда не относился к тем, кто мог довольствоваться посредственным результатом, зная, что не достиг максимума своих возможностей.

И все же, как бы он ни старался, он никак не может преуспеть в своих обязанностях.

Долгое время Фрэнк просто отбивает ногой ритм по полу, а его взгляд мечется по комнате, избегая Рэя. Наконец, он вздыхает и выдает:

– Я нихрена не смыслю в _любви_ , ясно? Я, черт возьми, купидон, помощник _Афродиты_ , мать его, и у меня нихрена не получается заставлять людей влюбляться друг в друга.

– И в чем же, по твоему мнению, причина, Фрэнк?

– Я, блин, не знаю! Если бы знал, я бы, блять, уже что-нибудь сделал! – разгневанно кричит Фрэнк. В альковах его голуби взволнованно порхают из угла в угол. Они чувствуют, когда он расстроен, и тоже начинают переживать. Один из самых молоденьких в его стае бросается вниз, присаживается на его плечо и, успокаивающе воркоча, нежно поклевывает его в ухо.

Фрэнк касается спинки голубя пальцем, поглаживая птицу, пока та не успокаивается. Какое-то время спустя, он продолжает:

– Не знаю. Может… может, причина в том, что я сам никогда не был влюблен? Ни будучи смертным, ни, тем более, после того, как меня обратили. В общем-то, я без понятия, почему Афродита меня все еще не уволила.

– Она считает, что ты слишком красив, чтобы снова стать смертным, – серьезным тоном отвечает Рэй. Фрэнк знает, что тот говорит правду. У богини, почитающей красоту почти так же высоко, как саму любовь, есть свои стандарты, и она следит, чтобы ее купидоны им соответствовали. – По ее мнению, это будет ужасной растратой – уволить тебя и позволить тебе снова стать человеком, чтобы потом состариться и умереть, просто по той причине, что ты не справляешься со своей работой. Такие черты лица следует оберегать.

– А, то есть ничего, можно рушить людям жизни, если ты хорошо выглядишь? – усмехается Фрэнк.

– Ты не рушишь людям жизни, Фрэнк. Ты просто… – он замолкает, неловко ерзая на своем месте.

– Послушай, Рэй, я так больше не могу. По крайней мере, не… не _любовь_. Что угодно, только не любовь, – быстро добавляет Фрэнк, потому что он не очень-то хочет возвращаться к своей человеческой жизни. Будучи смертным, он все время был несчастен – печальный, усталый, одинокий. Быть человеком утомительно. Быть человеком _тяжело_. – Правда, я даже не против поработать там, с Гефестом, и заняться чем-то суровым, типа, мечи ковать…

– Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, – усмехается Рэй.

– Спасибо, чувак, – Фрэнк подается вперед, упираясь головой в плечо друга.

Рэй закатывает глаза, но все равно улыбается и с теплотой растрепывает волосы Фрэнка.

~*~*~

Фрэнк возвращается с очередной проваленной миссии несколько недель спустя. Его заданием на этот раз была бойкая молодая девушка Одри примерно двадцати шести лет, увлеченная ботаникой. Он пытался подобрать ей вторую половинку почти три земных месяца, пока, наконец, перешерстив всех возможных кандидатов, не признал поражение и не написал Рэю о своем возвращении на Олимп.

Еще никогда он не был так в себе разочарован и не чувствовал себя таким отчаявшимся. Возвращаясь в свою комнату в западном крыле дворца Афродиты, он находит Рэя, развалившегося на диване.

Фрэнк и так уже занят тем, что чувствует себя виноватым за, как бы, разбитое сердце Одри, поэтому сейчас он совершенно не в настроении притворяться перед Рэем, что не раздавлен весом своих неудач. Прежде чем Фрэнк успевает что-то сказать, Рэй заявляет:

– Итак, я обсудил твой вопрос с Афродитой, и она, как я и предполагал, сказала, что ты слишком хорош собой, чтобы отдавать тебя какому-то другому богу.

Сердце Фрэнка падает куда-то в область пяток. Афродита ревнивая богиня. Ему не следовало рассчитывать на иной исход.

– Однако, – продолжает Рэй, не осознавая, что разочарование так безумно мечется внутри Фрэнка, что даже просачивается через кончики его пальцев, – она также сказала, что, если тебе удастся преуспеть в _одном единственном_ деле, если ты правда сможешь найти настоящую любовь для своего подопечного, она позволит тебе выбрать любого бога, с которым захочешь работать. И не надо так на меня смотреть, Фрэнк. Ты сам сказал, что ты полный отстой в любви.

– Ладно, а в чем подвох? – спрашивает Фрэнк, потому что сделка кажется слишком хорошей, чтобы быть правдой. И он прав – так и есть, как, собственно, всегда, когда дело касается богов.

– Подопечного для тебя она выберет сама.

– Черт. Она хочет дать мне Джерарда, да? – спрашивает Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза и раздраженно пощипывая пальцами переносицу.

– Она хочет дать тебе Джерарда, – подтверждает Рэй, сочувствующе кивая головой.

Фрэнк чертыхается под нос. Этого следовало ожидать. Джерард – печально известная на Олимпе личность, по крайней мере, среди прислужников Афродиты. Богиня самолично пыталась найти ему вторую половинку на протяжении нескольких лет, но все попусту: никто с ним не оставался надолго. Потратить семь лет на неудачные попытки поиска любви для одного единственного человека (когда большинство случаев заканчивались успехом уже через один-два месяца), было не просто неслыханно, а прямо-таки _чудовищно_. Джерард – безнадежный случай, и даже Афродита не в состоянии ему помочь.

Ну конечно, она даст ему Джерарда. _Конечно_.

Но ему очень, очень нужна эта сделка, так что он собирается ее принять, пока еще есть возможность. Он понимает: если откажется, другого подобного шанса уже не будет. К тому же, у него этакая репутация упертого засранца. Поэтому Фрэнк уверяет себя, что у него все получится, хоть и осознает, что это, возможно, неправда, и спрашивает:

– Когда приступать?

Это буквально самый большой шанс в его жизни. Ему нужно время на подготовку.

Рэй посылает другу очередной взгляд, полный сочувствия, а затем, бросив резкое «Сейчас», сталкивает его с облака в мир смертных.

~*~*~

И хотя за годы практики Фрэнк более или менее научился удачно приземляться, он все равно чертовски зол на Рэя за то, что он так бесцеремонно столкнул его с Олимпа. Это, блять, не круто.

 _«Надо же предупреждать заранее»_ , – беззвучно пыхтит купидон, яростно отряхивая пыль со своих джинсов. Хотя, зная Афродиту, наверное, это она подстегнула Рэя на такой поступок, так что, в конце концов, пожалуй, он все-таки не так уж и зол на своего друга.

 _«Эй, уродец, тебе письмецо»_ , – трезвонит его мобильник, и Фрэнк с облегчением понимает, что маленькое устройство все еще работает, хоть на него уже и приземлялись пару раз. Услышав звук, Фрэнк закатывает глаза, но все равно открывает смс. Именно так прислужники богов нынче получают свои задания. Видения и грозные голоса в подсознании – уже в прошлом и давно не в моде.

Рэй прислал точные координаты Джерарда, но Фрэнк с ними никогда не дружил, поэтому он отвечает: _«нахрен это дерьмо, дай мне время и место»_.

Секунду спустя он получает новое сообщение – на этот раз с адресом какой-то кофейни, где парень появится сегодня около полудня. Почти моментально, еле успев сохранить сообщение на случай, если название кофейни забудется, Фрэнк получает еще одно смс (он знает, что Рэй может писать так же быстро, как и играть на гитаре – его пальцы двигаются со скоростью света) следующего содержания: _«не облажайся. Боги вторых шансов не дают»_.

~*~*~

В жизни Джерард оказывается намного более привлекательным, чем он ожидал. На Олимпе его обсуждают на словах – фотографиями не обмениваются, а Фрэнк существует уже достаточное время (как купидон и как человек), чтобы понимать, что испорченный телефон – не самый надежный источник информации. Оказывается, нет, вопреки распространенному мнению, Джерард _вовсе_ не рябой, не тонкогубый и не является обладателем неприлично большого носа, похлеще, чем у Сирано де Бержерака [1].

Он не совсем такой сутулый, каким его считают, но почти такой же бледный. Выглядит он так, будто провел слишком много времени в каком-то подвале, сгорбившись над скетчбуком и позабыв о существовании мира снаружи. Его волосы смотрятся аляповато из-за красной краски для волос. Фрэнк точно соврет, если скажет, что не хотел бы, чтобы Джерард затрахал его до полусмерти.

Или чтобы он сам затрахал Джерарда. 

Он не придирчивый.

Но его задание – не устроить перепихон для Джерарда.

 _«Хотя, пожалуй, все-таки устроить»_ , – размышляет Фрэнк, подходя к кассе. Он игнорирует взгляд, который на него бросает бариста, и заказывает карамельный маккиато. – _«Только вот не со мной»_.

Бариста долго возится над его заказом, но кофе получается обалденным, и как только Фрэнк забирает пластиковый стаканчик, он разворачивается и направляется в сторону столика, за которым вот уже двадцать минут сидит Джерард. Он не поднимает голову до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не садится напротив и не выпаливает на одном дыхании:

– Его зубы слишком хороши для зомби. Ничего, если я тут сяду, да? Спасибо.

Джерард вздрагивает и, размахивая своей ручкой, чуть не опрокидывает на стол свой горячий напиток. Его глаза комически округляются, когда он переводит взгляд на мужчину напротив.

– А кто сказал, что у зомби не может быть хорошей гигиены полости рта?

– Чувак, это восставшие из мертвых разлагающиеся трупы, в бешеном угаре разыскивающие себе еду, – возражает Фрэнк, делая глоток своего кофе и обжигая кончик языка. – Правда думаешь, что им хватит умственных способностей на то, чтобы регулярно чистить зубы?

– Ну, а почему нет? – спрашивает Джерард, выпрямляя спину и садясь поудобнее. – Может, эти зомби более воспитанные, чем твои? Может, они привлекают зомби-партнеров, показывая, как хорошо могут разорвать жертву своими идеальными зубами?

– Зомби слишком эгоистичны, чтобы думать о партнерах! Они не смогут обеспечивать свою семью! Они будут сами поедать все мозги.

– Не понимаю, почему зомби не может быть примерным семьянином. Знаешь, с зомби-женой и двумя с половиной детьми. Дом на заброшенной окраине города с заборчиком вокруг и задним двором для их гниющей собачки. Может, на Рождество они будут развешивать внутренности вместо гирлянд.

– Это просто _отвратительно_ , – радостно заявляет Фрэнк. – Но я все равно считаю, что у зомби не может быть хороших зубов.

– Уверен, если бы ты был зомби, у тебя были бы хорошие зубы, – отвечает Джерард, улыбаясь. Его собственные зубы такие маленькие и острые. Фрэнк задумывается о том, что такими зубами будет легко разрывать человеческую плоть, если Джерард падет жертвой зомби-апокалипсиса. Его улыбка милая, скромная и заразительная, и в какой-то момент Фрэнк понимает, что отвечает парню своей кривой ухмылкой.

– Я Фрэнк, – говорит он, протягивая руку над столом.

– Джерард.

На пальцах Джерарда виднеются чернильные кляксы, но на ощупь они не чувствуются и не оставляют пятен на ладони Фрэнка после того, как парни жмут друг другу руки. Фрэнк задается вопросом, как долго чернила могут не смываться с кожи, а потом – как долго ему придется искать Джерарду вторую половинку.

Художник открывает чистую страницу и начинает что-то рисовать. Наступает момент молчания, и Фрэнк берет свой маккиато и делает еще один глоток, прежде чем Джерард спрашивает:

– Итак, если бы я решил нарисовать тебя в виде зомби…

~*~*~

– Хмм, пожалуй, четвертый, пятый и шестой эпизоды? – спрашивает Джерард, бросая взгляд через плечо.

– Вето! – отвечает Фрэнк, расположившись на диване, запихивая в рот горстку попкорна и наблюдая из-за полуприкрытых век за изгибом спины и задницей Джерарда, когда тот наклоняется к проигрывателю.

– Ты не можешь просто так забраковать _“Звездные Войны”_! Это же _“Звездные Войны”_! – акцентируя внимание на названии, повторяет Джерард, выпрямляясь и переводя скептический взгляд на Фрэнка.

– Эм, вообще-то, могу, потому что мы их уже смотрели на прошлой неделе, а _“Звездными Войнами”_ надо наслаждаться.

– Я и наслаждаюсь! – протестует Джерард, но Фрэнк просто закатывает глаза и поудобнее устраивается на диване. Как обычно, руководство предоставило ему квартиру неподалеку от места проживания цели, но чаще Фрэнк остается ночевать тут. У Джерарда есть все его любимые комиксы и фильмы, и еще ему нет дела до того, что Фрэнк сжирает еду, за которую не платил, так что купидон не видит смысла в том, чтобы приглашать парня к себе в квартиру, где никто толком и не жил.

– Я голосую за _“Лабиринт”_ , – предлагает Фрэнк, вместо того, чтобы спорить дальше. Джерард так и пылает своей страстью к _“Звездным Войнам”_ , и не важно, насколько привлекательно он выглядит, рассуждая о гомоэротическом подтексте взаимоотношений между Ханом и Люком, Фрэнк уже хочет скорее начать просмотр фильма.

Испытывать сексуальное влечение к своему подопечному никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивается, и сейчас точно не время следовать зову своего члена.

– Черт возьми, да, – Джерард снова наклоняется вниз и хватает DVD с его места на полке. Открывая коробочку, он продолжает. – Хозяйство Дэвида Боуи…

– … просто _восхитительно_ , – заканчивает за него Фрэнк и издает поддельный стон, вызывающий смех у Джерарда. Купидон снова смотрит на то, как Джерард наклоняется, чтобы поставить диск в проигрыватель, а его джинсы обтягивают задницу.

Выключив свет, Джерард плюхается на диван рядом с ним и запускает руку в миску с попкорном, покоящуюся на коленях Фрэнка.

Начинается фильм, но Фрэнк не может на нем сконцентрироваться. Вместо этого он задается вопросом, почему на Олимпе столько проблем из-за Джерарда. Он же такой охуенный. За несколько недель их знакомства Фрэнк понял, что Джерард на самом деле умен и красив. Он талантливый и креативный. А еще очень добрый и искренний. За исключением того, что он принимает душ не так часто, как следовало бы, и его мнения о том, что сюжетные повороты Стивена Кинга скучные и предсказуемые, Фрэнк не может найти ни одного минуса.

На мгновение, сидя в темноте, Фрэнк вдруг понимает, что очень хотел бы быть успешным в своей работе, потому что Джерард такой классный парень, и это так несправедливо, что ему не везет в любви.

Еще более несправедливым кажется то, что именно Фрэнку предстоит отыскать ему любовный интерес.

Ему вдруг становится почти неприятно, будто бы реальная дружба, которую они успели построить с Джерардом – всего лишь фарс. Купидонам, _вообще-то_ , не следует заводить дружбу со своими подопечными, ведь шансы, что они снова увидятся после окончания задания, практически равны нулю, из-за чего в итоге страдают обе стороны.

~*~*~

Фрэнк специально сводит Джерарда с не подходящими ему людьми, чтобы посмотреть, как тот ведет себя на встречах с потенциальными партнерами. Ему _кажется_ , что он разобрался в личности Джерарда, но на таком важном задании, считает купидон, лучше сперва провести пару пробных забегов.

В результате, каждое свидание заканчивается полным провалом, и Фрэнк понимает, что ему следует узнать Джерарда еще лучше, прежде чем он сможет найти для него идеальную пару.

~*~*~

– Чертов Леголас, мать его, – вздыхает Фрэнк, забивая рот попкорном, когда они в следующий раз смотрят “Властелин колец”.

– Ну уж нет, вот Арагорн – это да-а, – протягивает Джерард. Фрэнк замечает, как мужчина смотрит в его сторону, но он не уверен, на что конкретно Джерард уставился.

– Чушь собачья! – фыркает Фрэнк, садясь прямо и убирая с колен миску с попкорном. – Бред чистой воды! Уверен, что ты в тайне мечтаешь о секси-эльфе типа Леголаса, но хочешь _притворяться_ , будто бы тебе нравится такой образ мужественного оборванца Арагорна. И уж если тебе и правда по душе мужественные оборванцы, то уж лучше обрати взор на Гимли.

– Зачем мне вообще нужен гном, если рядом со мной уже сидит один?

– Иди на хер! – возмущенно вопит Фрэнк, кидая в лицо Джерарда горсть попкорна.

– Ох, прошу прощения, как бестактно с моей стороны, – смеется Джерард, и его смех звучит громко и заразительно. Он поднимает попкорн, упавший на его грудь, и кидает его обратно в сторону Фрэнка. – Прости-прости. Если тебе будет легче, будь ты Гимли, я бы точно предпочел тебя _и_ Арагорну, _и_ Леголасу.  
Фрэнк смеется звонко, ясно и по-настоящему.

Вдруг Джерард подается вперед и прикасается губами к губам Фрэнка. Они теплые и мягкие, и Фрэнк отвечает на поцелуй прежде, чем успевает понять, что происходит. Он прижимается к губам Джерарда, ответно приоткрывает свои и протягивает руку вперед, чтобы прикоснуться ей к его шее. Губы Джерарда двигаются в такт губам Фрэнка, и это чувствуется так идеально, необходимо, так чертовски _правильно_ , что он почти забывает дышать.

Когда он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Джерарда, тот издает низкий протяжный стон, будто бы вырванный из его груди. Звук пугает Фрэнка, и он дергается, а затем снова погружается в поцелуй. В этот момент он напоминает себе, что это _неправильно_. Ему не стоит этого делать, и чувствовать себя так ему тоже нельзя. От осознания этого факта, однако, становится больно – куда сильнее, чем он готов признать.

Он кладет руку на плечо Джерарду и резко отталкивает его, прерывая их поцелуй.

– Я… Джерард… что?

Парень краснеет, быстро и сильно, и бормочет:

– Я… эм… захотел, ну, знаешь, тебя поцеловать и… я… подумал, я _почувствовал_ , что ты тоже хотел этого…?

На его красных, опухших от поцелуев губах виднеется слюна Фрэнка, поблескивая под освещением экрана телевизора. Эти губы притягивают взгляд Фрэнка, но он изо всех сил пытается не смотреть на них, фокусируясь на стене за головой Джерарда. 

– Чувак, я, нет. Я… Я не такой. Нет.

– А-а, я… а-а, – заикается Джерард. Он выглядит подавленным и запутанным. – Хорошо.

Наверное, Джерард подумал, что Фрэнк не совмещает друзей и любовников, или что-то типа того, но на самом деле он имеет в виду, что не относится к _тем_ купидонам, кто пользуется одиночеством подопечных в угоду своим потребностям. Он, может, и терпит неудачу за неудачей в своей работе, но он знает, что правильно, а что нет. Как бы сильно он ни хотел, чтобы Афродита отправила его к другому богу или богине, он бы ни за что не стал рисковать эмоциональным состоянием Джерарда ради секса.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, спустя несколько минут, не подобрав лучших слов. Не то, что бы он правда мог объяснить Джерарду _настоящую_ причину своего отказа.

– Хорошо, – повторяет он, позволяя Джерарду сделать собственный вывод, каким бы ошибочным он ни был.

Воздух вокруг полон напряжения, и Фрэнк не может не задаться вопросом, изменятся ли теперь их взаимоотношения.

~*~*~

И правда, Джерард начинает странно вести себя по отношению к Фрэнку: реже приглашает его в гости, а когда все же приглашает, разговоры получаются неестественными и зажатыми. Со стороны Джерарда чувствуется неловкость и переживание, и Фрэнк начинает подозревать, что, возможно, он провалил задание, так и не успев его толком начать.

Он идет в гости к Джерарду, ожидая очередной вечер неловкого молчания, но вместо этого, в квартире его встречают сигнал пожарной тревоги и запах горелой выпечки. Заходя на кухню, Фрэнк видит художника, склонившегося над открытой духовкой, и горелые капкейки, дымящиеся на плите.

– Это что, _капкейки_? – констатирует он очевидный факт.

– Уже нет, – хмурясь, отвечает Джерард. Он разворачивается лицом к Фрэнку, стоящему в проходе. – Теперь они, наверное, жесткие, как камни, и их можно использовать в качестве боеприпасов в горячих точках.

Фрэнк смеется, потому что, кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как Джерард говорил что-то подобное. Джерард улыбается в ответ, и его улыбка настоящая, а не натянутая, какой она была последние несколько дней. Фрэнк чувствует, как развязывается узел в его груди.

– Зачем ты решил испечь капкейки?

Джерард закатывает глаза и начинает неловко теребить прядку волос.

– Ну, в качестве извинения? Знаю, я вел себя странно последние пару дней. Я просто… прости, что поцеловал тебя. Наша дружба для меня очень важна. Обещаю, что не буду больше чудить, если ты пообещаешь, что твое отношение ко мне не изменится.

– Обещаю, Джи, – ухмыляется в ответ Фрэнк, подходя ближе к подгорелым капкейкам. Он швыряет один в сторону Джерарда, и тот, испуганно размахивая руками, уворачивается от снаряда. – Ты прав, отличные боеприпасы.

~*~*~

Подбор партнера для своего подопечного – деликатное дело.

В основном, оно основано на предчувствии. Купидоны своим чутьем определяют, в какую сторону нужно подтолкнуть цель. Это, конечно, не точная наука, но, в большинстве случаев, работает безотказно. У некоторых купидонов получается лучше, например, у Рэя, сверхуспешного ублюдка, который с первого же раза может заприметить Мистера или Мисс Вторую Половинку. У других, например, у Фрэнка, могут возникать проблемы.

Как купидон, чье чутье подводило его уже не раз, Фрэнк понимает: если он хочет заполучить разрешение Афродиты работать в другом месте на Олимпе, ему нужно идеальное попадание. Нужно найти вторую половинку для Джерарда, иначе ему придется возвращаться назад и снова и снова подбирать парню новых партнеров – до тех пор, пока он не перестанет ошибаться.

Где-то месяц спустя он находит потенциального партнера, когда они сидят в кофейне. Парень примерно того же возраста, что и Джерард, с неопрятными черно-коричневыми волосами, чувством стиля уличного бомжа, и улыбкой – широкой и озорной. Колокольчик, что висит у входной двери в кофейню, звенит еле слышно, и, если бы не то, как на несколько мгновений взгляд Джерарда задерживается на вошедшем, Фрэнк, возможно, его даже и не заметил бы.

– Ну, я просто хочу сказать, что тебе стоит посмотреть пару новых версий, – говорит Джерард, когда его взгляд наконец возвращается к лицу Фрэнка. – Они _не такие_ уж плохие.

– Ужастики – как хорошее вино, Джерард. Чем старше, тем лучше, – отвечает Фрэнк, вслушиваясь в шарканье ботинок и голос, заказывающий у баристы какой-то мятный напиток. – Твой совет посмотреть фильмец про Джейсона _2009 года_ [2] – это то же самое, что предложить знатоку вин перейти на Балтику, потому что ее качество намного выше.

Джерард неловко ерзает по своему сиденью.

– И все же, ты смотришь все фильмы Ромеро [3].

– Чисто из преданности мастеру!

– Из преданности, честности и уважения? – ухмыляется Джерард.

Фрэнк заливается смехом прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, зато теперь он знает, что точно привлек внимание потенциального партнера. 

– Да, _именно_.

Наблюдая за тем, как Джерард делает глоток своего кофе, Фрэнк наконец решает действовать. У каждого купидона свои способы обращать внимание подопечного на партнера. Кто-то все еще использует традиционные лук и стрелы, что, по мнению Фрэнка, совсем уже устарело. Он предпочитает более радикальный подход и обращается к тонкому искусству убеждения. Ну, как бы, убеждения в форме грязных нашептываний в ухо подопечному.

Секс – очень мощный стимул, даже такое божественное существо как Фрэнк это знает.

Фрэнк следит за тем, как потенциальный партнер снова поворачивается лицом к кассе, берет пару салфеток и ложечку. И… _сейчас_!

Начинается захватывающая часть его работы. Фрэнк наклоняется очень близко к Джерарду – так близко, что видит, как шевелятся волосы на его затылке – и делает глубокий вдох. Зная, что парень этого не вспомнит, Фрэнк шепчет ему на ухо:

– Черт, Джи. Только представь, как ты обвиваешь ногами его талию, тянешь его за волосы и оставляешь россыпь засосов на коже вокруг его ключиц, пока он долго, жестко и глубоко трахает тебя. Так жестко, что ты не уверен, что сможешь нормально ходить следующие пару дней…

Дыхание Джерарда срывается, и Фрэнк замечает, как подскакивает его пульс. Сквозь зубы он делает глубокий вдох, резко и громко звучащий в тишине кофейни. 

– Может, он схватит тебя за запястья, прижмет к постели так, что ты не сможешь двигаться, и затрахает тебя до полусмерти. Может, он не станет тебя готовить, а просто войдет в тебя со всей силы, а ты, конечно, потеряешься в наслаждении, не так ли? Или, может, это ты его прижмешь, а? Бросишь его на матрас и начнешь насаживаться на его член так отчаянно, будто это все, чего ты когда-либо желал. О, ты бы этого хотел, правда? Не так ли, Джерард? 

Художник моргает, его глаза широко раскрыты, и он выглядит так, будто выходит из транса.

– Ох, прости, – говорит он, поднося ладонь к лицу, чтобы потереть пальцем внутренний уголок глаза. – Как будто… задумался о чем-то и потерял ход своих мыслей. Да?

– Ага-ага, «задумался о чем-то», значит? Скорее, загляделся на задницу того парня, – низко, с придыханием хихикает Фрэнк.

– Ну, что сказать, задница вполне ничего, – уступает Джерард, потому что зад _и правда_ неплохой. Хоть Фрэнк и в курсе, что Джерард на него запал, он также понимает, что это безнадежный случай. Это настолько за пределами дозволенного, чтобы купидон влюбился в своего подопечного, что о таком даже и думать не стоит. Джерарду нужно двигаться дальше.

Художник переводит взгляд с Фрэнка на владельца той самой задницы.

Он продолжает смотреть на мужчину, пока тот не оборачивается, получив свой заказ у баристы. Двое переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу, и Фрэнк смеет надеяться, что у них и правда все получится – ради них _и_ ради самого Фрэнка.

~*~*~

Потенциального партнера, как выясняется, зовут Берт, и когда он перебирает алкоголя, что случается довольно часто, он любит разглагольствовать на тему их с Джерардом половой жизни. Большинство его комментариев представляют собой нечленораздельные возгласы и фразы типа «господь всемогущий, его, блять, _стоны_ , чувак, будто он, мать его, помирает от похоти» или «видел бы ты, как он выгибает спину, богом клянусь» или даже «его, блять, бледная кожа, чувак, она такая белая, так и ждет, пока ее укусят. Чертовски люблю оставлять на нем метки».

Фрэнк отказывается принимать ярость, полыхающую у него где-то в области живота, когда слышит очередное пьяное мнение о Джерарде авторства Берта. Он… не ревнует, _совершенно точно_ не ревнует. Ему просто очень хочется врезать Берту по роже. Он начинает странно себя чувствовать, но не по-хорошему странно, как когда в животе летают бабочки. Он не понимает, что это значит, так что старается сконцентрироваться на единственной знакомой эмоции: гневе.

 _«Он тебе не секс-игрушка, блять»_ , – кипит в голове у Фрэнка, когда тот плюхается на свое спальное место на диване Джерарда после очередного вечера, проведенного за выслушиванием речей Берта. – _«У него целая куча других положительных черт»_.

– Эм, в общем, – начинает Джерард, отрывая Фрэнка от его рассерженного внутреннего монолога. – Я алкоголик.

– Я… что? – Фрэнк вовсе не это ожидал услышать.

– Уже где-то чуть больше года прошло, – взволнованно продолжает парень, – с тех пор, как я не пью, в смысле.

И тогда до него доходит. Берт выпивает и тусуется без остановки, и это точно не то, что нужно Джерарду. Берт не жесток и не стал бы принуждать Джерарда к чему-то, что он не хотел бы делать, но он точно не тот человек, с которым Джерарду сейчас стоит находиться рядом.

И это значит, что Фрэнк уже провалил свое задание.

Поздравляем, Лажающий Фрэнк снова в деле.

– Мне просто… мне страшно, – шепчет Джерард, зажмуривая глаза, – быть рядом с Бертом… что, если я снова сорвусь?

Фрэнк успел привязаться к Джерарду и его большим щенячьим глазкам. Он не желает, чтобы тот нарушил свой обет трезвости только ради того, чтобы у Фрэнка появилась новая работа. Касаясь щеки Джерарда костяшкой указательного пальца, чтобы тот открыл глаза, Фрэнк произносит:

– Джи, ты сильный. Мы знакомы не так давно, но я тебя _знаю_. Ты не сорвешься.

– Ты так думаешь? – спрашивает Джерард, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и в этот момент он выглядит очень, очень молодо.

– Неа, – отвечает Фрэнк, возвращаясь в исходную позицию и медленно расплываясь в улыбке. – Я знаю.

Какое-то время они молча сидят на диване, но вскоре Джерард делает глубокий, слышимый вдох и спрашивает:

– Как думаешь, что мне стоит делать?

– Не думаю, что я имею право говорить тебе, что делать.

– Нет, но я прошу твоего совета.

– Я думаю… – Фрэнк замолкает. Ему нужно время собраться с мыслями. Он понимает: что бы он ни сказал в следующий момент, это будет очень важно Джерарду. За это время они успели стать близкими друзьями, и Фрэнк знает, что он воспримет его совет очень серьезно. – Я думаю, что Берт – охуенный чувак. И, может, в другое время твоей жизни, вы идеально подошли бы друг другу. Но, если ты считаешь, что он угроза твоей трезвости, несмотря на то, как сильно он тебе нравится, думаю, тебе стоит с ним расстаться.

Джерард ничего не говорит в ответ, но он совершенно точно внимательно слушает Фрэнка. Купидон облизывает губы, смиряясь с тем, что ему придется провести на Земле еще несколько месяцев, и произносит:

– Твой трезвый образ жизни и твоя вера в то, что ты его не нарушишь, сейчас важнее, чем кто – или что – бы то ни было.

Джерард ловит глазами взгляд Фрэнка и продолжает смотреть на него, кажется, целую вечность. Наконец, он шепчет:

– Спасибо.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает Фрэнк, но имеет в виду он: _«Ты в порядке?»_

И Джерард понимает его без слов. Он кивает, прежде всего, для себя, но все равно добавляет вслух:

– Я в порядке.

~*~*~

 _«Я с ним расстался»_ , – следующим вечером Фрэнк получает смс от Джерарда. – _«Он, кажется, не особо расстроился»_.

 _«ну, он, очевидно, не твой хан соло»_ , – моментально отвечает Фрэнк, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою ухмылку.

_«Мое сердце растоптано, а ты делаешь отсылки к “Звездным Войнам”?»_

Прежде, чем Фрэнк успевает ответить, от Джерарда приходит еще одно сообщение: _«За это я тебя и люблю, кстати»_.

_«это намек, чтобы я заказал тебе стриптиз в образе принцессы леи, чтобы вылечить твое израненное сердце?»_

_«Нет, но я готов принять Зомби-стриптизерш [4] на DVD в качестве лекарства»_.

Фрэнк фыркает и смеется прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. Конечно, Джерард предпочтет Зомби-стриптизерш настоящим. Хотя, если подумать, Джерард бы в любом случае стриптизерш заказывать не стал.

И он подтверждает теорию Фрэнка своим следующим сообщением: _«Я бы не стал заказывать стриптиз в любом случае. Это продукт объективизации и современной секс-индустрии. Ни женщины, ни мужчины не заслуживают такого бесчеловечного отношения»_.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза. _«топай домой, джи. сделаю тебе кофе, а потом устроим марафон ромеро, согласен?»_

Следующие три смс приходят одно за другим, и два из них – очевидно, продолжение его предыдущего сообщения.

_«Когда на них смотрят не как на людей, опускают ниже плинтуса, и все это ради чьего-то удовольствия»_

_«Возможно, так не всегда, но»_

_«О, хорошо. Скоро буду дома»_

~*~*~

После этого, Фрэнк терпеливо ждет, когда Джерард вернется домой. Кухня погружена в тишину, и Фрэнк не может не подумать о том, что на Олимпе его голуби точно заполнили бы ее своими звуками щебета и мягким шорохом крыльев, даже если он сам продолжал бы молчать. Ему нравится, когда голуби рядом, и он правда по ним скучает. Они не давали ему соскучиться между заданиями – их нужно было то покормить, то почистить, то приласкать.

Он останавливается на мысли, что Джерард идет домой. 

_«Домой»_ , – думает Фрэнк. Когда это при мысли о доме ему на ум стала приходить квартира Джерарда, а не Олимп, его _настоящий_ дом? Он хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как в микроволновке топорщится пакет с попкорном. Когда он вообще начал думать о квартире Джерарда как о доме? Ведь у него есть своя квартира, хотя он в ней почти не жил с тех пор, как прибыл на Землю несколько месяцев назад.

Задвигая мысль подальше в задворки сознания, он бросает взгляд на кофе, который еще не заварился. Фрэнк уже накинул любимый красный плед Джерарда на спинку дивана и поставил стопку DVD-дисков на кофейный столик возле телевизора. Попкорн и кофе почти готовы, и Джерард написал где-то 15 минут назад, что уже скоро будет дома.

Ну вот, снова оно.

_Дома._

Фрэнк слышит, как открывается входная дверь, пока он разливает готовый кофе по чашкам. Пару секунд спустя на кухне появляется Джерард, на ходу скидывая куртку и слабо, но искренне улыбаясь Фрэнку.

 _«Ага»_ , – думает Фрэнк. – _«Дома»_.

~*~*~

Несколько дней спустя Фрэнк знакомится с братом Джерарда, когда тот приглашает его в гости. Майки – высокий тощий парень, и выглядит он _намного_ более устрашающе, чем на фотографиях. Первое, что он говорит Фрэнку, когда Джерард заворачивает на кухню за кофе:

– Если ты его обидишь, я вырву твою мошонку и пропущу ее через мясорубку.

– Чувак, какого хрена? – скулит Фрэнк в ответ, борясь с желанием прикрыть пах рукой. – Это, блять, _ненормально_ , мать твою.

– Понимаешь, дело вот в чем, – продолжает Майки, игнорируя комментарий Фрэнка и приковывая его к месту сверлящим взглядом. – Джерард? Он не особо умеет держать свои чувства под контролем. Либо все, либо ничего. Просто хочу сказать, будь готов к этому. Для него ваши отношения – не случайная интрижка. Он прошел через серьезное дерьмо, пытаясь завязать с алкоголем и вернуть жизнь в привычное русло. И я не хочу, чтобы он снова страдал из-за того, что какой-то мудак его не ценит.

– Я… чувак, что? – вставляет Фрэнк, прежде чем до него доходит. – Я не _встречаюсь с твоим братом_.

– Ты надо мной прикалываешься, – Майки садится поудобнее, опираясь о спинку кресла, и смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом.

– Нет, поверь мне, я совершенно точно не прикалываюсь над тобой. Я не его парень, – Фрэнку кажется, не стоит упоминать то, что главной причиной его присутствия как раз является то, что ему надо _найти парня_ для Джерарда.

– Но… я думал… – Майки замолкает, кидая быстрый взгляд в сторону кухни, где его брат все еще возится с кофе.

Он не заканчивает свою мысль, потому что Джерард появляется в проходе со словами:

– Приготовил кофе, как ты любишь, Майки. И еще сделал чай с медом; Фрэнк, ты говорил, что у тебя побаливает горло?

Фрэнк широко улыбается. На Олимпе он почти не болеет – по крайней мере, не так, как когда был смертным (тогда он заболевал почти каждые полтора месяца). Конечно, возвращение на Землю это не изменило, хоть он и почти вернулся к своей человеческой форме на время задания. И все же, иногда он чувствует отголоски своей былой иммунной системы – в такие моменты он любит, когда ему готовят чай и нянчатся с ним, как с ребенком. Джерард будто был рожден, чтобы нянчиться с ним, например.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, – улыбаясь, отвечает Джерард, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Фрэнком.

Купидон упорно избегает немигающего взгляда Майки, направленного в их сторону.

~*~*~

Когда он был человеком, день рождения Фрэнка был 31 октября. То, что он стал бессмертным, конечно, этого не изменило, но дни рождения начинают терять смысл по прошествии двух-трех сотен лет. Боги никогда их и не отмечают, поэтому Фрэнк точно не ожидает особого приема, когда идет в гости к Джерарду в тот день. И все же, хозяин квартиры выпрыгивает из-за двери и кричит:

– С днем рождения, Фрэнки!

– Я… спасибо, – ошарашенно отвечает Фрэнк. Его уже очень давно не поздравляли с Днем рождения. Джерард ведет его на кухню, усаживает за стол и кладет перед ним кусок торта и вилку.

– Ты сам его испек? – настороженно спрашивает Фрэнк. Джерард не особо дружит с выпечкой. У него куда лучше получается готовить завтраки.

– Не-е, – отвечает тот, ставя свечку на торт и поджигая ее зажигалкой, которую только что выудил из своего кармана. – Купил его в пекарне в соседнем доме. Ты же знаешь, выпечка – не мое. Ну, давай, задувай свечу.

Фрэнк смеется, следуя указанию друга, прежде чем попробовать торт. И, пока жует, он берет вилкой немного от своего куска и предлагает Джерарду. Тот открывает рот и позволяет Фрэнку накормить его как маленького. Жуя свою долю, Джерард широко улыбается. Фрэнк думает, что это должно быть неприятным, но вместо этого ему почему-то кажется, что это очень мило.

– У меня, эм, есть для тебя подарок, – говорит Джерард, проглотив свой кусочек торта, – на день рождения.

Прежде, чем Фрэнк успевает что-то возразить, Джерард убегает в другую комнату, чтобы достать то, что приготовил для Фрэнка. Секунду спустя, он возвращается со словами:

– Закрой глаза, мне нужно все сначала подготовить.

Фрэнк послушно опускает веки, неловко ерзая на своем стуле.

– Готово, открывай.

Джерард выставил картину среднего размера. И на ней нарисован Фрэнк, через мгновение доходит до купидона. Он сидит на темном холме, скрестив ноги, и большие мягкие белые крылья обвиваются вокруг его туловища, согревая его в ночном воздухе. На его согнутой ладони сидит голубь, и Фрэнк понимает, что именно так он и держит своих голубей на Олимпе.

– Ты знал, что голубей рисуют на многих портретах Афродиты? – спрашивает Фрэнк, прикасаясь пальцем к холсту перед ним. Краска сухая и неровная. – Некоторые считают, что голуби символизируют высшую степень любви – ту, что игнорирует все отрицательные стороны человечества. Ту любовь, что смотрит сквозь все слабости людского сердца и фокусируется на истинной ценности безусловной любви. Ту, что видит лишь чистоту души.

Фрэнк переводит взгляд на Джерарда, уставившегося на него с нечитаемым, но, в целом, довольным выражением лица.

– Нет, не знал, – признает он, продолжая смотреть на Фрэнка. – Когда рисовал, я думал о том, что голуби – символ заботы, самоотверженности и преданности. Голуби напоминают мне о тебе.

– Она идеальна, Джерард, – отвечает Фрэнк, вновь прикасаясь к изображению голубя. Улыбаясь, он поворачивается к другу и крепко его обнимает, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи. – Спасибо.

~*~*~

На следующий день Рэй пишет, что хочет встретиться в ресторане неподалеку. Когда Фрэнк прибывает на место, его друг уже сидит за столиком в углу, попивая чай со льдом и уставившись в свой телефон. Подходя ближе, Фрэнк замечает тарелку с блинчиками, от которых осталась уже половина. Фрэнк решает стащить кусочек того, что еще есть на тарелке. 

Он еще жует, когда Рэй спрашивает:

– Ну что, как проходит задание? Давненько ты ничего не писал.

– Эм, ситуация с последним кандидатом, э-э, – начинает Фрэнк, глотая кусок и пытаясь игнорировать тот унизительный факт, что Рэя, очевидно, прислали проверить его успехи, – оказалась… как бы тупиковой. Я работаю над поиском следующего.

Рэй щурится, слегка отодвигаясь назад, и резким движением кладет свой телефон на стол. Фрэнк сопротивляется желанию вздрогнуть, зная из собственного опыта, что их телефоны выносливее, чем кажутся.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Фрэнк. Джерард – хороший парень.

– Честно говоря, – отвечает Фрэнк, отрезая себе еще один кусок блинчика и встречаясь взглядом с Джерардом, сидящим в другом конце зала, – если бы я знал, что делаю, я бы не оказался в такой ситуации.

~*~*~

– Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен?

– Что? – Фрэнк растерянно отрывается от своей книги.

Джерард смотрит на него в ответ. Он выглядит мрачно, отбивая пальцами нервный ритм по своему колену. 

– Ну, ты был в кого-то влюблен? По-настоящему, искренне, безоговорочно? 

– Я… нет, не…, – заикается Фрэнк, пытаясь отыскать момент в своей книге, на котором остановился. – Никогда.

– Никогда? – грустно спрашивает Джерард, продолжая барабанить пальцами по колену. Фрэнк смотрит на них, на стену, на слова на страницах книги, плывущие перед глазами – хоть куда, лишь бы избежать взгляда Джерарда. – Почему… как думаешь, почему так получилось?

– Я… я не знаю, – Фрэнк старается задвинуть подальше беспокойное чувство внутри. – Я просто… думаю, я просто не знаю, как надо любить человека.

То, как Джерард на него смотрит в этот момент – как раз этого он и пытался избежать. 

– Фрэнк, любовь не надо… тут ничего не надо _знать_. Любовь просто _приходит_. Ты просто чувствуешь ее и _понимаешь_.

Восхитительная картина, не правда ли? Смертный проповедует купидону о многогранности – или простоте – любви. Просто, блять, восхитительно. Фрэнк не хочет учиться любви у смертного. Будучи купидоном, он _и так_ должен знать, что это такое. Однако, беда в том, что он все-таки не знает. Игнорируя напряжение где-то в области грудной клетки, он отвечает, резко и коротко:

– Нет. Я не был влюблен. А ты?

– Однажды, – говорит Джерард, ловя взгляд Фрэнка, и купидон чувствует себя мышью, попавшейся в мышеловку – очень больно, и спастись почти невозможно. – Или, по крайней мере, мне так казалось.

~*~*~

– Наркотики не употреблял, в жестокости не уличен, ничего такого, – говорит Рэй, и его голос звучит тонко сквозь динамик телефона. Фрэнку кажется, что он никогда так и не поймет, как радиоволны достигают Олимпа, но связь отличная, так что жаловаться не на что. – Он абсолютно чист. По всем параметрам, он и правда кажется хорошим парнем.

Фрэнк немного переживает. Ему очень важно, чтобы на этот раз все сработало – ради Джерарда. Ну да, ради Фрэнка тоже, но это уже даже не главное. Как бы сентиментально это ни звучало, счастье Джерарда для него намного важнее, чем его собственное «повышение», и будь он проклят, если снова напортачит. 

– Ты уверен?

– Фрэнк, он _хорош_. Да, я чертовски уверен.

Фрэнк все еще сомневается, но так уж и быть. Раз Рэй говорит, что парень хороший, значит, он правда подходит. 

~*~*~

– Серьезно, Джи, это отличное место. Тебе понравится.

– Это называется потребительская лояльность, Фрэнк! Никогда о таком не слышал? – вздыхает Джерард, вскидывая руки в воздух.

– Ну, ты же не продаешь им свою _душу_ , или что там в стиле “Дьявол объявился в Джорджии” [5], – отвечает Фрэнк, держа куртку Джерарда, чтобы тот мог протиснуть руки сквозь рукава. – Просто смотришь, что за магазин комиксов такой. Ты же не обязан там что-то покупать.

– Ну, разумеется, я что-нибудь куплю! Я _всегда_ что-нибудь покупаю.

Вытащить Джерарда из квартиры почти нахрен невозможно, но, все-таки, Фрэнку удается затолкать его в машину. На этот раз он может похвастаться хорошим предчувствием и поддержкой Рэя. Потенциальный кандидат работает в магазине комиксов, и Фрэнк серьезно настроен организовать им с Джерардом знакомство, и к черту эту потребительскую лояльность.

Джерард ворчит всю дорогу до магазина.

– Не понимаю, почему я вообще обязан туда идти. Мне _нравится_ старый магазин, и, к тому же, не думаю, что этот может предложить что-то принципиально новое по сравнению с моим, – дуется Джерард, скрещивая руки на груди. Фрэнк готов с этим поспорить.

Имя кандидата – Брайан, и он стоит за кассой, когда двое друзей заходят в магазин.

Когда Джерард нерешительно проходит вглубь магазина, глаза Брайана следят за ним, и Фрэнк вовсе не удивлен. В основном потому, что волосы Джерарда, черт возьми, цвета пожарной машины, но еще и потому, что он просто… красив. Даже Фрэнк знает, что Джерард приковывает взгляды.

Иногда он и сам с трудом может отвести свой.

Фрэнк следует за Джерардом в дальний угол магазина, где тот листает первый выпуск “Песочного человека” [6], который у него уже есть дома. Посетителей в магазине почти нет, поэтому Фрэнк подходит к Джерарду сзади и, аккуратно кладя руку ему на талию, шепчет в ухо:

– Видишь его пальцы, Джи? – спрашивает он, ведя своим большим пальцем вниз по его спине. – Думаешь, они будут мягкими, когда, покрытые смазкой, будут проникать в твой зад, медленно и сладко готовя тебя к большему? Или же жесткими, резко дергая твой сосок одной рукой, пока вторая держит тебя за горло?

Дыхание Джерарда замедляется, становится глубоким и тяжелым – в своих мыслях он уже далеко от магазина комиксов.

– Я видел, как ты смотрел на его татуировки, – продолжает Фрэнк, нажимая пальцем сильнее и замечая, как Джерард выгибается под его рукой. – Уверен, ты задаешься вопросом, какие они на вкус. Кожа, пот? При выключенном свете, думаешь, ты сможешь отличить, какую именно татуировку ты вылизываешь, кусаешь или посасываешь? 

– Фрэнк, – еле слышно стонет Джерард.

Фрэнк подпрыгивает на месте, решив, что Джерарду каким-то образом удалось выйти из транса, но когда он заглядывает в глаза парня, они все еще расфокусированы и смотрят вдаль. Вдруг ему становится тошно, а внутренности будто скручиваются в трубочку.

Он говорил не о Брайане.

Он говорил о себе.

Собственно, работа купидона в том и заключается, чтобы внедрять в головы своих подопечных идеи о потенциальных партнерах. После этого все обычно происходит само собой с, разве что, эпизодической помощью купидона. Сам процесс внедрения, однако, требует невероятной фокусировки, и если что-то идет не так, результат может оказаться катастрофическим.

Фрэнк резко подается назад, отступая так быстро, что налетает на стену с комиксами позади него. Звук падающих книг выводит Джерарда из транса, и он поворачивается, наклоняется, чтобы поднять упавшие комиксы, а следом кладет руку на локоть Фрэнка, спрашивая:

– Ты в порядке, не поранился?

– Нет, все хорошо, – отвечает Фрэнк, снова отступая назад, скидывая руку Джерарда со своей и игнорируя его растерянный взгляд. Наступает момент неловкого молчания, а потом Фрэнк говорит:

– Ты видел кассира?

Купидон понимает, что его попытка сменить тему разговора выглядит жалко и слишком очевидно, и он невероятно благодарен, когда Джерард, попавшись на удочку, отвечает:

– Да, а что?

– Он симпатичный, не думаешь? – как бы невзначай замечает Фрэнк, запуская руки в карманы своей куртки и слегка пожимая плечами.

– Ты что, снова пытаешься меня с кем-то свести? – подозрительно уставившись на него, говорит Джерард.

С губ Фрэнка срывается громкий смех, за которым следует очередная ложь:

– Ха! Нет. Мы прекрасно помним, что случилось в _прошлый_ раз, когда я пытался свести тебя с левым чуваком.

Джерард смеряет его оценивающим взглядом, а затем хватает новый выпуск _“Бэтмена”_ и направляется в сторону касс. Фрэнк не может заставить себя поднять на него взгляд. Ему кажется, что все его внутренние органы смешались в кашу. Он слышит, как мужчины о чем-то переговариваются. 

– Я позвоню! – слышит он звонкий голос Джерарда. – Фрэнк? Ты идешь?

– Да, да, бегу! – Отзывается Фрэнк, поправляя прическу и проводя ладонью по своему животу. Он выходит из магазина вслед за Джерардом, помахав Брайану на прощанье и пытаясь игнорировать чек с номером телефона кассира, что Джерард сжимает в своей руке.

~*~*~

Как Майки и говорил, в отношениях Джерард придерживается принципа «все или ничего». Сейчас он практически ластится к Брайану, но, по крайней мере, кажется, что у этих двоих все получится. Фрэнк понимает, что ему следует больше радоваться такому исходу, потому что он, возможно, действительно смог найти такого кандидата, которого Джерард Уэй смог бы полюбить, и который полюбил бы его в ответ. Джерард – его лучший друг, и Фрэнк правда хочет, чтобы тот был счастлив, но почему-то он никак не может выдавить из себя столько же энтузиазма, сколько сейчас излучает его подопечный.

Джерард, кажется, очень доволен Брайаном: он милый и заставляет его улыбаться. Его не бесит, когда Джерарда слегка уносит то, чем он в тот или иной момент занимается на работе – Фрэнк знает, что раньше у парня бывали с этим проблемы. Фрэнк и правда считает, что Джерард может по-настоящему полюбить Брайана. Даже если это еще не любовь, Фрэнк уверен, со временем их отношения точно могут в нее перерасти.

Пара счастлива в отношениях уже где-то пять месяцев, и Фрэнк наконец решает написать Рэю. Он не хочет возвращаться на Олимп. Ему нравится зависать у Джерарда, смотреть, как он рисует, устраивать марафоны фильмов. Все это приносит намного больше счастья, чем когда он пытался сводить людей.

Мысль о том, что ему придется покинуть это место, ставшее домом, покинуть _Джерарда_ , заставляет его сердце упасть куда-то в область пяток, так что он идет на кухню и разводит себе целую миску дурацких Франкенберри [7], чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Он запихивает в рот очередную ложку хлопьев, заедая свою печаль и размышляя, что цвет волос Джерарда стоило бы назвать «красный как Франкенберри», когда Джерард и Брайан возвращаются со своего свидания.

Брайан, кажется, не рад видеть Фрэнка на кухне, но купидону, если честно, абсолютно насрать, что там думает Брайан. Ему есть дело только до того, что думает Джерард.

– Слушай, я же сказал, что хочу с тобой поговорить, – еле слышно шепчет Брайан, но Фрэнку его прекрасно слышно. – Я бы не хотел обсуждать это, пока Фрэнк сидит рядом, хорошо?

В интересах своего задания, Фрэнк считает, что ему правда стоит уйти. Он как раз собирается сказать, что пойдет к себе, все в порядке, когда Джерард вклинивается, произнося:

– Брайан, это же Фрэнк! Я, наверное, все равно ему потом все расскажу.

– Ага, ты все равно ему потом все расскажешь, потому что он все еще будет тут, когда я уйду к себе. Он никогда, блять, не уходит. У него вообще есть своя квартира? – ехидно замечает Брайан, и Фрэнку вдруг хочется выбить эту ухмылку с его тупого лица. – Да он проводит с тобой больше времени, чем я, а я, мать его, твой парень!

– Брай, он мой… он мой лучший друг, – широко раскрыв глаза, отвечает Джерард, пораженный резким выпадом Брайана. – Чего ты _хочешь_?

– Я хочу, чтобы он хоть иногда сваливал в свою собственную квартиру! – бросает Брайан, и хотя Фрэнк готов признать, что ему, наверное, и правда следовало бы проводить больше времени у себя, он все равно считает, что Брайан ведет себя как последний мудак. Фрэнк терпеть не может мудаков.

Пока художник что-то бормочет и пытается подобрать ответные слова, Брайан делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоиться, потирая переносицу. 

– Ладно, хорошо, проще уже будет сказать так, ведь ты _«все равно ему потом все расскажешь»_. Я просто… я не хочу быть тут.

За этим утверждением следует мертвая тишина.

– В смысле, ты не хочешь быть тут… со мной?

– Нет! Детка, нет, – заявляет Брайан так пламенно, что Фрэнк почти ему верит. – Конечно же, я хочу быть с тобой. Я просто… не хочу быть _тут_. Есть столько… столько всего, что я хочу успеть в своей жизни, но я не смогу этого достичь тут, в этом городе, в этом штате, – он вскидывает руки вверх. – Я даже не знаю, _что_ хочу делать. Может, мое призвание – стать, блин, каскадером или типа того, но я нутром чую, что здесь этого точно не случится.

– То есть… ты думаешь о том, чтобы уехать отсюда?

– Я… да. Да, – выдыхает Брайан, запуская ладонь в свои коротко остриженные волосы. – Пока еще ничего не решено. В ближайшее время я никуда не уеду, детка. Просто… думаю, тебе стоит об этом знать.

– Но я не дос… – Джерард успевает прервать свою мысль, как только она покидает его рот. Он не заканчивает, но Фрэнк и так понимает, что он хотел сказать. Он знает Джерарда почти так же хорошо, как себя. _«Я не достаточно хорош. Не достаточно хорош, чтобы заставить тебя остаться или чтобы ты захотел взять меня с собой»_. – Спасибо, что… поделился со мной.

– Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да? – Брайан подходит ближе к Джерарду и шепчет так тихо, будто Фрэнк ни в коем случае не должен этого услышать. Лицо Джерарда совершенно безэмоционально, и это пугает Фрэнка больше, чем любая иная эмоция на его лице. Фрэнк борется с желанием врезать Брайану по роже.

– Ага, – отвечает Джерард, натягивая хрупкую улыбку, и подается вперед, пока Брайан целует его в щеку. – Да, знаю. 

~*~*~

На следующее утро за завтраком Фрэнк выпаливает:

– Тебя более чем достаточно, Джи.

Джерард пялится в свою тарелку, тыкая вилкой нетронутое яйцо. Его глаза опухли и покраснели, и Фрэнк знает, что тот плакал. Джерард выглядит устало и сломленно, как будто не спал несколько ночей подряд, а не одну. Это пугает Фрэнка, потому что после одной единственной ночи рыданий Джерард не должен выглядеть так устало. Его голос звучит вяло и утомленно:

– Меня не достаточно. Меня никогда не было достаточно. Рано или поздно уходят все.

– Он не уйдет, – отвечает Фрэнк, но слова будто застревают в горле, и ему приходится с силой их выдавливать. – Не уйдет.

– Уйдет, – говорит Джерард, опуская вилку на стол, и Фрэнк понимает, что это правда. – Обязательно уйдет.

~*~*~

Брайан бросает его вскоре после их разговора. Он пытается сделать разрыв быстрым и безболезненным. Но быстро и безболезненно не получается. Для Джерарда разрывы никогда такими не были.

Джерард просто… пропадает. Фрэнк не получает от него ни весточки следующие несколько дней и начинает серьезно беспокоиться. Он побывал везде, где они любили зависать – безрезультатно. Он даже ходил к квартире Джерарда и стучал в дверь на протяжении нескольких часов.

Он почти уверен, что парень дома, и тот факт, что он не открывает дверь даже для Фрэнка, просто до усрачки его пугает.

В конце концов, купидон понимает, что, видимо, в одиночку ему с этим не справиться, и звонит Майки. 

– Джерард просто расстроен, Фрэнк, – отвечает тот. – Ты же знаешь, каким он может быть. Он не знает, куда себя деть, поэтому он просто… ничего не делает. Со временем ему станет легче.

Фрэнк ничего не говорит в ответ, но его дыхание резко учащается. Он хочет, чтобы Джерарду стало легче _уже сейчас_ , он хочет помочь, хочет быть рядом, пока Джерард выплескивает все эмоции наружу, пока он кричит и рыдает. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард позволил ему, а не только Майки, увидеть эту сторону себя.

– Слушай, если сдвинуть его дверной молоточек вправо, там должен быть запасной ключ, – разбавляя молчание Фрэнка, говорит Майки. – И когда он в депрессии, он любит есть грибной крем-суп, если тебе это интересно.

– Спасибо, Майки, – тихо отвечает Фрэнк, слегка ослабляя мертвую хватку, которой он сжимает свой телефон.

– Да, чувак, просто… позаботься о нем, хорошо? Ты ему сейчас очень нужен.

~*~*~

По пути к Джерарду, Фрэнк заходит в супермаркет, чтобы купить грибной крем-суп. На полках стоят упаковки семи разных производителей, и он проводит, пожалуй, слишком много времени, пытаясь выбрать один и переживая, что если он купит самый дешевый, Джерард заметит и подумает, будто бы Фрэнк считает _его_ дешевкой. Потом он боится, что если он купит самый дорогой бренд, Джерард подумает, что Фрэнк пытается забраться к нему в штаны, пока его сердце все еще разбито и он так раним.

В итоге Фрэнк выбирает какой-то бренд, который, вроде бы, достаточно хорош, чтобы показать, что он любит Джерарда и просто пытается быть хорошим другом.

Ключ находится там, куда указал Майки – припрятан за дверным молоточком цвета тусклой латуни. Фрэнк проходит внутрь и, вылив суп в кастрюлю, ставит ее на медленный огонь, чтобы еда готовилась, пока он ищет Джерарда.

По большей части, в квартире темно, она освещена, разве что, естественным светом, проникающим через окна. И хотя лампы не горят и не указывают ему путь, Фрэнк и так знает, что Джерард будет в своей спальне.

Свернувшись под одеялом, он кажется таким маленьким и сломленным. По кровати и по полу разбросаны салфетки и вырванные из скетчбука и скомканные листы бумаги. Джерард, очевидно, много плакал, и при виде этой картины у Фрэнка сжимается сердце, ведь это _его_ вина. Он просто хочет, чтобы Джерард был счастлив.

Даже в то время, когда его больше беспокоила его сделка с Афродитой – даже тогда он не хотел ранить Джерарда.

– Джи?

Джерард испускает испуганный всхлип, но тут же замолкает. Фрэнк тоже молчит. Он не может видеть его в таком состоянии. Джерард – один из самых лучших людей, что он знал на своем веку, и это его вина, что парень так несчастлив. Фрэнк осторожно присаживается на кровать за спиной друга и приобнимает его поверх одеяла. Одной рукой он начинает мягко поглаживать волосы Джерарда – так, как, он знает, Джерард любит и считает успокаивающим.

– Все хорошо, Джи. Это не конец света, – шепчет он, прижавшись к шее Джерарда. – Где-то там есть твоя вторая половинка. Он ждет, пока ты его найдешь. Просто дай ему немного времени, хорошо?

Парень издает хлюпающий вздох и чуть подается назад, расслабляясь в теплых объятиях Фрэнка.

Фрэнк хочет, чтобы Джерард был в тепле и безопасности. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард был счастлив, хоть и понимает, что до этого еще, наверное, очень далеко. 

~*~*~

Теперь больше, чем когда бы то ни было, Фрэнк осознает свою несостоятельность в подборе вторых половинок. Его цель сменить работу упала еще ниже в списке приоритетных задач, и сейчас он еще больше зациклен на том, чтобы помочь Джерарду найти любовь. Однако, зная свой послужной список, он решает воспользоваться всеми доступными ресурсами, чтобы на этот раз кандидат уже точно оказался «тем самым».

Ему кажется, он просто не вынесет, если Джерард снова пострадает из-за него.

Сын Афродиты, Эрос, был первым купидоном. Сейчас он предпочитает имя «Пит» – так звали человека, которому он когда-то помог, и который произвел на него сильное впечатление. У него нет ни стыда, ни малейшего понимания личного пространства, зато есть кошмарное чувство стиля в подборе одежды. И все же, он искренний и, вероятно, самый компетентный в вопросах любви человек, кроме, разве что, собственно, его матери. Фрэнк записывается к нему на встречу, чтобы обсудить дело Джерарда.

Рассказывая Питу о своих методах и проблемах, с которыми сталкивался в прошлом во время исполнения своих обязанностей, он добавляет:

– Я… я просто хочу найти кого-то, с кем Джерард будет счастлив, кто останется с ним навсегда. Он заслуживает своего «долго и счастливо», понимаешь? Как бы ни старался, я не могу _найти_ ему идеальную пару, того, кто ему _идеально подойдет_. 

– Ты просто идиот, Фрэнк, – беспрекословно отвечает Пит. Фрэнк собирается возразить: он все-таки пришел сюда, чтобы помочь Джерарду, а не слушать, как его называют идиотом, но Пит действует проворнее, успевая щелкнуть пальцами перед лицом Фрэнка. Фрэнк больше не пытается заговорить и молча слушает старшего купидона. – Понимаешь, проблема в том, что ты зацикливаешься исключительно на сексуальном влечении, чувак. Ты находишь ему тех, с кем Джерард, вероятно, совместим только в постели. Ты ждешь, что любовь придет после секса, хотя в этом случае все должно быть наоборот.

Пустой взгляд Фрэнка, должно быть, выдает его с потрохами, потому что следом Пит закатывает глаза.

– Джерард ищет любовь там, где не сможет ее найти, там, куда _ты_ его завел, – продолжает Пит, и от этого Фрэнку становится только хуже. Одно дело самому признавать свои ошибки, совсем другое – когда тебя тычет в них лицом кто-то другой. – Не знаю, как еще можно до тебя донести, что ты базируешь отношения на взаимном желании людей переспать друг с другом. Наша работа – любовь, а не секс. Постель должна приходить после того, как сформируется влюбленность. Секс – это, конечно, здорово, Фрэнк, но это далеко не все. Тебе надо поработать и над другими аспектами взаимоотношений.

~*~*~

Три дня спустя, Фрэнк сидит на диване Джерарда, шумно поглощая еле теплый говяжий рамен за просмотром какого-то стремного «марафона кишок» на канале SyFy [8]. Он переводит взгляд на Джерарда, собираясь предложить поставить что-нибудь на DVD, потому что графика в этом фильме полный отстой.

Он понимает, что Джерард уже пристально смотрит на него, и Фрэнка немного интригует сила и эмоциональность, скрытая за его взглядом. Еле он успевает осознать происходящее, как Джерард моментально отворачивается, как ни в чем не бывало, будто и не глазел на него.

Заправляя выбившуюся прядку за ухо, Джерард подносит ложку ко рту, но промахивается. Он все еще питается грибным крем-супом, хотя уже и не так часто, так что Фрэнк считает это каким-никаким прогрессом. Он прыскает и начинает искать, чем можно вытереть капли супа. Фрэнк громко смеется и чуть не давится своим раменом. Он тянется к кофейному столику, чтобы взять салфетку. Его рука сталкивается с ладонью Джерарда, и в этот момент сердце Фрэнка подпрыгивает до уровня горла, а следом – моментально падает в область живота. Наверное, он снова заболевает, решает купидон.

~*~*~

В последнее время подходящих кандидатов не находилось, но Фрэнк все равно сконцентрирован на поиске подходящей пары для своего подопечного. Ему нужно отвлечь себя от постоянных мыслей о том, каково это – целовать Джерарда, прикасаться к нему, быть с ним вместе.

Какое-то время спустя все, что он чувствует – боль в груди и ощущение, что он потерял что-то очень ценное, что, возможно, уже никогда не сможет вернуть назад.

~*~*~

Джерард возвращается со встречи с менеджером арт-галереи, заинтересованной в выставке его работ, с сияющей улыбкой и большой пачкой еды на вынос из китайского ресторана. 

– Оу, что это тут у нас? – спрашивает Фрэнк, заглядывая в бумажный пакет и принюхиваясь к его содержимому.

– Праздничный ужин! – восклицает Джерард, доставая контейнер с супом с вонтонами [9], в процессе небрежно проливая пару капель бульона на пол. – Ужин чемпионов!

– Ужин чемпионов, значит? – Фрэнк достает контейнер с жареным рисом. Это его любимое блюдо, и Джерард никогда не забывает заказать его – даже просить не надо. Китайская еда на вынос на Олимпе совсем не такая. Не достаточно жирная, не достаточно дешевая, чтобы удовлетворить его аппетит, поэтому Фрэнк наслаждается едой с Земли, пока может. Конечно, бессмертным еда не нужна, но для многих новообращенных это важный ритуал. Вернувшись в свою земную форму, Фрэнку снова нужно питаться, чтобы выживать, поэтому, он считает, стоит совместить приятное с полезным. – Скорее, ужин, _приготовленный_ чемпионами. Аромат такой, будто это сделал человек с золотой медалью в готовке китайской еды, мамой клянусь.

После ужина, когда Джерард уже рассказал Фрэнку, как прошла его встреча, они плюхаются на диван – в руках Джерарда его скетчбук, в руках Фрэнка – новая книга. Фрэнк садится ближе к Джерарду, прижимаясь к нему сбоку и сонно прикрывая веки.

Он прижимается носом к шее парня, вдыхая аромат его кожи и его дурацкого фруктового шампуня. Запах кретека [10] и китайской еды все еще держится на его волосах и одежде, и эта странная комбинация кажется такой родной и дорогой, будто возвращение домой после долгого отпуска. И, хотя он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, Фрэнк понимает, что скучал по этому запаху, скучал по _Джерарду_ , хоть с момента их встречи не прошло даже двадцати четырех часов.

Он вспоминает, как где-то слышал, что из всех пяти органов чувств, обоняние обладает наибольшей памятью. Человеческая память в лучшем случае мимолетна, и, хоть он и понимает, что является человеком только сейчас, пока на неопределенный срок помогает Джерарду, Фрэнк хочет, чтобы его тело запомнило Джерарда во всех мельчайших подробностях, в каких только можно. Он хочет помнить его после того, как выполнит свое задание и вернется на Олимп.

Он хочет видеть Джерарда, когда закрывает глаза. Хочет слышать его успокаивающий шепот, когда ему не спится. Хочет чувствовать прикосновения его кожи, когда его нет рядом. Его легкие расширяются, и Фрэнк жадно вдыхает аромат Джерарда, запоминая и наслаждаясь им, утыкаясь носом в подбородок парня.

Джерард издает легкий полусмешок, поглаживая волосы Фрэнка ладонью и записывая свободной рукой идеи для _“Академии Амбрелла”_ в своем скетчбуке, пока Фрэнк думает: _«Я тебя люблю»_.

И это вовсе не пугающее, неожиданное озарение. Скорее – тихое осознание.

 _«Оу»_ , – ловит он себя на мысли, опуская голову на плечо друга и следя за тем, как слова и наброски выходят из-под карандаша Джерарда. – _«Так вот, значит, что это такое»_.

Джерард напевает под нос знакомую мелодию, наверное, какую-то ерунду из диснеевского мультфильма типа _“Спящей красавицы”_ или _“Золушки”_ , и Фрэнк мягко смеется в ответ, потому что это так по-Джерардовски – напевать глупую романтичную песенку, пока по телевизору играет фильм про зомби.

 _«Я в тебя влюблен»_, – мысленно повторяет он, и его сердце чуть набирает ритм, пока он проигрывает новую, незнакомую фразу у себя в голове. – _«Я тебя люблю, люблю, люблю»_.

~*~*~

Фрэнк пропадает на пару дней без предупреждения. Ему нужно побыть одному, чтобы ничего не мешало ему все обдумать – что он делает, чего он хочет, что правильно. Он влюблен в Джерарда такой чистой, такой безвозвратной любовью, и это вовсе не… это не _неправильно_ , как он думал раньше. Такое чувство, как то, что он испытывает, просто не может быть неправильным. Но вместе с этим Фрэнку придется принять определенные решения, нравится ему это или нет.

Оглядываясь назад, Фрэнк понимает, что исчезнуть без предупреждения, наверное, было плохой идеей, потому что Джерард начинает паниковать. Фрэнк как бы… все время рядом: валяется на диване в квартире художника, поедает его еду, смотрит с ним фильмы или же просто постоянно пишет и звонит.

 _«Прошу, Фрэнки, просто дай знать, что ты в порядке»_ , – просит Джерард в своем последнем на данный момент смс. И, как бы Фрэнку ни хотелось просто выключить телефон и игнорировать отчаянные сообщения Джерарда, пока он не примет решение, он все же отвечает.

 _«я в порядке, обещаю»_ , – пишет он. – _«не переживай, скоро буду дома. нужно время кое-что обдумать»_.

Когда он, наконец, возвращается два земных дня спустя, он находит Джерарда с обгрызенными ногтями и сбитой в воронье гнездо прической. Он выглядит так же тревожно, как звучали его сообщения. 

– Фрэнк? – Говорит он таким тоном, будто не верит в происходящее.

Губы Фрэнка почти уже расплываются в улыбке, но он успевает вовремя ее остановить.

– Да, Джи?

– Ах ты, _сволочь_! – вопит Джерард, со всей дури кидая в него подушку. Он размахивает руками, выглядя все более усталым с каждой минутой. – Где ты, блять, был? Нельзя просто так взять и испариться!

– Джи, – вздыхает Фрэнк, на этот раз позволяя легкой улыбке появиться на его лице. – Я _в порядке_. Я же говорил. Я кое о чем размышлял. Просто нужно было время разобраться в некоторых вопросах.

– Вопросах? – спрашивает Джерард, не понимая, что тот имеет в виду. – В каких это таких _вопросах_?

– Ну, в таких, как, например, открытие твоей выставки в субботу.

– Я… окей, – Джерард смеряет его скептическим взглядом. – Правда?

– Да, _правда_ , – хихикает Фрэнк, но внутри он очень волнуется. Те несколько дней, что его не было, он думал о многом, и сейчас настало время опробовать некоторые из его решений на практике. – Я… я же приду, да?

Джерард, кажется, просто _ошарашен_ этим вопросом.

– Конечно, Фрэнк. Ты же мой лучший друг. Безусловно, ты… в смысле, ну, если ты сам хочешь прийти, разумеется. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным прийти только потому, что эта выставка много для меня значит…

– У тебя еще нет пары на вечер, да? – ловко прерывает его Фрэнк, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как при этом переворачиваются его внутренности. – То есть, не будет странным, если я приду в качестве твоей пары?

Джерард выглядит еще более растерянным, но все же отвечает:

– Да, конечно. Буду рад, если ты придешь в качестве моей пары, Фрэнки.

~*~*~

– Я совершенно точно уверен, что влюблен в Джерарда Уэя, – без прелюдий заявляет Фрэнк. Возвращаться на Олимп во время исполнения задания и так сложно, чего уж там говорить о бумажной волоките получения разрешения на встречу с самой Афродитой. Да-а, для богини, которая почти ничего не делает, она все время недоступна и чем-то занята.

– Да, – отвечает она, поправляя драпировку на рукаве своего платья.

– Прошу прощения? 

Голубь начинает ворковать у него над ухом, и Фрэнк мягко шикает на него. Он понимает, что птицы по нему скучали все то время, что он провел на Земле – он и сам очень по ним скучал, но сейчас и правда не время.

Афродита издает долгий страдающий вздох и закатывает глаза.

– Говоришь так, будто я этого уже не знаю. Я _богиня_ , Фрэнк, а Мойры [11] – одни из моих ближайших подруг. Если кто-то и знал, какое будущее ждет жалкое подобие личной жизни Джерарда, так это были они, а по совместительству, и _я_.

– Извиняю вас, – говорит Фрэнк, потому что личная жизнь Джерарда не была жалкой, она была… _несчастной_.

– Если предпочтешь остаться с Джерардом вместо того, чтобы завершить нашу сделку, – начинает Афродита, и тон ее голоса отражает всю серьезность ситуации, – ты же понимаешь, что за этим последует?

– Я… да, – отвечает Фрэнк. Он понимает. Он снова станет человеком и вернется на Землю таким, каким ее покидал. Он станет смертным, но у него будет Джерард. – Но… это вовсе и не выбор, понимаете? Я бы… я бы предпочел Джерарда чему угодно. Иного варианта просто не существует, когда он рядом. Но вы это и так знали, да?

– Нужно поддерживать видимость ради приличия, Фрэнк, – отвечает Афродита, изучая свои ногти.

Больше она ничего не произносит, и Фрэнку кажется, что его аудиенция окончена, но он все равно говорит:

– Мне… пора возвращаться к Джерарду. У него там важное открытие выставки, и мне правда стоит быть там…

– Да, Фрэнк, – отвечает Афродита, и в ее голосе он слышит _«Я знаю»_. – Удачи в смертной жизни, дитя. Позаботься о своем Джерарде. Человеческое сердце – очень хрупкая, деликатная вещь, и он любит тебя каждой частичкой своего.

~*~*~

Фрэнк находит Джерарда после мероприятия, когда тот уже закончил налаживать связи. Он наблюдал за мужчиной весь вечер, пока тот ходил по залу, переговариваясь с поклонниками, журналистами, другими художниками, с менеджером – тем самым, с которым у него недавно была встреча. Джерард постоянно покусывал кожу на пальцах – ведь это так чертовски важно, это его первая крупная выставка – и Фрэнку пришлось одергивать себя весь вечер, чтобы не подойти к художнику и не схватить его за руки, приговаривая, что беспокоиться не о чем.

Они стоят на кухне Джерарда и ждут, пока заварится кофе, когда Фрэнк вдруг произносит:

– Итак, Джерард…

– Итак, Фрэнк, – отвечает тот, мягко улыбаясь – так, как он улыбается, когда в кои-то веки доволен собой. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, будто не в состоянии спокойно устоять на месте, и его щеки слегка розовеют. Джерард распинается о том, как прошло мероприятие, и что теперь, возможно, ему больше не придется растягивать пачку риса на целый месяц, чтобы прокормиться, когда вдруг понимает, что Фрэнк наклоняется ближе и прижимает свои губы к его щеке.

Заикаясь, Джерард замолкает на полуслове, уставившись на Фрэнка большими глазами, словно напуганный зверек. Но Фрэнк молчит, так что Джерард глотает ком в горле и продолжает свой рассказ, как будто ничего не произошло. Он возвращается к своим рассуждениям на тему рациона питания, когда Фрэнк снова его прерывает, на этот раз, прижимая ладонь к его затылку и целуя его висок. 

– Что… – нервно начинает он, накручивая прядь красных волос на кончик пальца, но Фрэнк подается вперед и целует его в уголок рта. Джерард кусает свою нижнюю губу, от чего та становится пухлой и красной, и Фрэнк не может побороть желание поцеловать его по-настоящему.

– Фрэнк? – тихо и напугано спрашивает Джерард. Очень, очень напугано.

– Помнишь, ты меня как-то спросил, – начинает Фрэнк, подступая еще ближе, ища своим мизинцем мизинец Джерарда, когда их руки соприкасаются, – был ли я когда-то влюблен? И я ответил, что не был? И что я не знал, каково это – быть влюбленным?

Джерард робко кивает в ответ, сейчас его глаза, кажется, раскрыты еще шире. Он похож на сову со своими растрепанными волосами и крупными, темными глазами.

– Думаю, возможно, я все-таки знаю, каково это – любить кого-то, – он приподнимается на носочки, целуя Джерарда в той точке, где подбородок соединяется с шеей. Джерард издает еле слышный всхлип, словно собака, которую несколько раз пнули в ребра. – И возможно, на самом деле это намного проще, чем я считал, понимаешь?

– Правда?

– Ага, правда, – и Фрэнк снова целует его, на этот раз настойчивее.

– М-м, Фрэнки, – стонет Джерард, касаясь его губ, – почему… почему сейчас? Я не понимаю…

– Думаю, я был влюблен в тебя уже какое-то время, – свободная рука Фрэнка находит пояс джинсов Джерарда, проникая под черную ткань и поглаживая теплую бледную кожу. – И, в общем, мне очень жаль, что я так долго не мог этого понять.

– Фрэнки, я… да, мне… мне тоже. Я тоже тебя люблю, – глаза Джерарда захлопываются сами собой, когда рука Фрэнка опускается еще ниже и сжимает его бедра.

– Пойдешь со мной в спальню, Джи? – мягко спрашивает Фрэнк, поглаживая пальцами его кожу. – Позволишь показать, какие чувства ты во мне пробуждаешь?

Дыхание Джерарда сбивается, и он подается вперед, цепляясь за рубашку Фрэнка и целуя его в губы. Фрэнк принимает это за согласие.

~*~*~

Джерард лежит на спине, широко разведя ноги, чтобы Фрэнк мог разместиться между ними на коленях. Фрэнк проводит руками вдоль его крепкого тела, ощущая необходимость касаться бледной, безупречной кожи, деликатно стягивающей ребра. Фрэнк хочет оставить на ней свои метки, полностью стерев все воспоминания о Берте, Брайане – о ком угодно, кто касался этой кожи до него, хоть от их прикосновений уже ничего и не осталось.

Джерард постанывает и теряется в прикосновениях рук Фрэнка, блуждающих по его бедрам и массирующих мягкую кожу. Обхватывая ладонями его бедра, Фрэнк слегка раздвигает их в стороны, чтобы, опустив взгляд, можно было увидеть его там. Он замирает и какое-то время ничего не делает, так что Джерард, не выдержав промедления, подается бедрами вперед. Он кажется чересчур взволнованным, его дыхание участилось, и он весь слегка дрожит, и Фрэнк просто не может оставить это без внимания.

Он хочет любить Джерарда так, как он _заслуживает_. Он не хочет просто переспать с ним, а потом оставить парня с разбитым сердцем. Уж точно не теперь, когда он _знает_ , что такое настоящая любовь, что _значит_ быть в кого-то влюбленным.

Он чувствует себя целым, будто он наконец нашел ту единственную вещь, которую искал, но о которой даже не догадывался.

Фрэнк наклоняется, ловя в поцелуе губы Джерарда и поглаживая его бедра. Джерард обвивает руки вокруг плеч Фрэнка, прижимая его еще ближе. Дыхание Фрэнка сбивается, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет, потому что никогда прежде он себя так не чувствовал. Еще никогда он не чувствовал, что ему так тепло, что его так сильно хотят. Он никогда не был так близок с другим человеком.

Фрэнк опускается ниже, покрывая поцелуями шею, плечи, грудь Джерарда, и тот издает тихий стон, сжимая руки Фрэнка, будто моля о большем.

Фрэнк отрывается от парня, чтобы дотянуться до тумбы возле кровати, находит там смазку и выдавливает ее на пальцы, прежде чем начать готовить Джерарда. Фрэнк весь дрожит, руки трясутся от волнения, и он просто смотрит на Джерарда, ищет одобрение на его лице, потому что он еще никогда этого _не делал_. Он был еще очень молод, когда его обратили, и не успел толком изучить свою сексуальность, кроме, разве что, его собственного воображения и пары взаимных мастурбаций и минетов в переулке за клубом, где играла его группа. А после обращения, у него просто… никогда и не было возможности заняться чем-то таким. Все время было занято рабочими поручениями.

Джерард улыбается ему и выглядит при этом просто прекрасно, и именно такой поддержки Фрэнк и ждал.

Джерард такой великолепный, распростертый под ним в ожидании действия. От его улыбки не осталось и следа, на смену ей пришли чувственные движения его бедер и лицо, покрасневшее и взволнованное. Фрэнк опускает взгляд ниже и видит его налитый пульсирующий член. Джерард не выдерживает и начинает прикасаться к себе быстрыми, отчаянными рывками, но Фрэнк аккуратно отводит его руку.

– Погоди, – говорит он, проводя пальцем по его телу. – Это моя работа.

Джерард стонет, сгребая ладонями простынь вокруг и сжимая кулаки так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев заметно белеют. Фрэнк придвигается ближе на коленях и прижимает покрытые смазкой пальцы ко входу Джерарда – медленно и аккуратно. Он проталкивает один палец до второй фаланги, чуть сгибая его внутри. 

Когда он добавляет второй, Джерард делает глубокий вдох и вздрагивает, будто больше не может спокойно лежать. Фрэнк отрывает взгляд от своих пальцев и задницы Джерарда и переводит его на лицо парня. Его рот раскрыт, а грудь быстро вздымается. Фрэнк наклоняется ближе, проводя большим пальцем свободной руки по его подбородку. Джерард открывает глаза, почувствовав прикосновение, и его зрачки расширены, когда он шепчет:

– _Фрэнк_.

Во Фрэнке растет странное чувство гордости, ведь это _он_ делает это с Джерардом, _он_ пробуждает в нем такие чувства, а не кто-то другой. Он сам, и он только начал. 

Подготовив Джерарда и потратив на это столько времени, на сколько ему хватило сил и терпения, Фрэнк вынимает пальцы, игнорируя протесты мужчины. Он накрывает рот Джерарда своими губами, глотая звуки, что тот издает. Фрэнк снова тянется к тумбе, доставая презервативы. Он возится с пачкой, почти роняя презерватив в спешке, пока наконец не натягивает его на себя и не покрывает его приличным количеством смазки. 

Фрэнк пытается усмирить свое беспокойство, он хочет, чтобы Джерарду было _хорошо_ , чтобы он почувствовал его любовь не только эмоционально, но и физически, но его руки все равно дрожат, пока он хватает свой член и подносит его ко входу. Сопротивление мышц горячо, и Джерард очень, очень узкий, но наконец Фрэнк проталкивается внутрь.

– Мой, – рычит Фрэнк, двигаясь быстрее и ища простату. Он ошеломлен тем, какой Джерард теплый и податливый, он так бесповоротно в него влюблен, и вместе с осознанием, что Джерард теперь _только его_ , все происходящее кажется каким-то нереальным. – Ты мой.

– Твой, – стонет Джерард в ответ, обвивая ноги вокруг бедер Фрэнка, а руки – вокруг его шеи, и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. – Только твой.

Фрэнк входит в него жестче и глубже, пытаясь отыскать его простату, параллельно оставляя на шее Джерарда засосы. Ему обязательно нужно найти эту точку, чтобы как следует отблагодарить парня за то, что он показал Фрэнку, каково это, когда ты любишь, и тебя любят в ответ.

Вдруг Джерард издает резкий стон, выгибаясь навстречу и дергая бедрами, когда Фрэнку удается найти то, что он искал. Фрэнку хочется почувствовать Джерарда ближе, еще ближе, поэтому он обвивает руки вокруг его ребер, теснее прижимаясь к нему, пока их грудные клетки не соприкасаются.

– Люблю тебя, – затаив дыхание, произносит Фрэнк – ему очень нужно сказать это вслух. Лицо Джерарда так близко, и когда он улыбается Фрэнку в ответ, он так прекрасен, что смотреть на него становится практически больно.

– Помнишь, что я сказал, Джи? – замечает Фрэнк, когда рука Джерарда хватает собственный член. Джерард скулит, когда Фрэнк заменяет его руку своей, сжимая пальцы у основания прежде, чем начать надрачивать ему быстрыми движениями в такт своим толчкам. Кажется, уже совсем скоро Джерард кончает, сжимаясь вокруг него – узко, так чертовски узко.

Фрэнк знает, что долго не продержится, когда Джерард шепчет, опаляя его ухо горячим и влажным дыханием:

– Ну же, Фрэнки. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь.

Он намеренно сжимает мышцы вокруг Фрэнка, и тот теряется в ощущениях. Он толкается еще раз, два, три раза, прежде чем излиться в презерватив.

Он падает на грудь Джерарда, слабо подрагивая, и остается неподвижным какое-то время, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и учащенному ритму сердца, постепенно возвращающемуся в норму. Фрэнк не хочет двигаться, не хочет отдаляться от их липкого пота и спермы. На удивление, ему в голову приходит мысль о его голубях на Олипме и о том, что, будь он еще купидоном, они бы сейчас порхали над ним. Чирикали бы ему в ухо и клевали плечи, таким странным образом выражая свою привязанность, не зная понятия личного пространства и лишь понимая, как стоит реагировать на то тепло и счастье, что сейчас, в этот самый момент, разливается в его груди.

Он приподнимается, приблизившись к лицу Джерарда, чтобы снова его поцеловать, а затем встает с постели и направляется в ванну. Выкидывает презерватив, быстро умывается и хватает полотенце, чтобы протереть Джерарда. Тот все еще лежит на спине в ожидании возвращения Фрэнка, а на его лице нарисована маленькая, но довольная улыбка.

– Мой, – снова шепчет Фрэнк, неуверенно, будто после того, как они установили, кем являются друг для друга, это все еще под вопросом. Он мягко целует Джерарда в висок, вытирая сперму с его живота.

Джерард кладет руку ему на затылок, утягивая его в долгий, затяжной поцелуй, прежде чем ответить:

– Навсегда.

Фрэнк выпускает полотенце из рук, и оно падает на пол. Он позаботится об этом утром.

Потому что следующим утром он будет тут.

И, вероятно, каждое утро теперь он будет тут, рядом с Джерардом.

Джерард поворачивается на бок, и Фрэнк залезает под одеяло, обнимая парня и прижимаясь к его спине. Они подходят друг другу, думает он, в темноте обвивая руку вокруг мужчины и переплетая их пальцы. Он плотнее прижимается к теплу Джерарда, наслаждаясь их близостью.

Джерард вздыхает, издавая тихий, довольный звук, и крепче сжимает ладонь Фрэнка. Он, кажется, счастлив, и это делает Фрэнка счастливым тоже.

На мгновение, прежде чем заснуть, Фрэнк задается вопросом, увидит ли он еще когда-нибудь Рэя или кого-то еще из своих друзей с Олимпа. Ему интересно, каково ему будет снова стать человеком, зная, что дороги назад уже нет. Он совершенно без понятия, что ему теперь стоит делать, но у него есть Джерард, и быть вместе с ним – все, о чем он сейчас мечтает.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Персонаж одноименной драмы Эдмона Ростана, отличительной чертой чьей внешности является большой нос  
> [2] Джейсон Вурхиз – главный злодей серии фильмов «Пятница, 13-е»  
> [3] Джордж Ромеро – американский кинорежиссер, снявший серию фильмов о мертвецах. Первый фильм, «Ночь живых мертвецов», вышел в 1968, последний, «Выживание мертвецов» – в 2009  
> [4] «Зомби-стриптизерши!» (2008) – комедийный фильм ужасов  
> [5] «Дьявол объявился в Джорджии» – песня Чарли Дэниелса, по сюжету которой Дьявол пытается получить душу юного музыканта, соревнуясь с ним в умении играть на скрипке, но проигрывает и уходит ни с чем  
> [6] «Песочный человек: прелюдии и ноктюрны» – первый том комиксов из серии «Песочный человек» по сценарию Нила Геймана  
> [7] Franken Berry – американские хлопья линейки Monster cereal, в которую так же входят хлопья Count Chocula и Boo Berry  
> [8] SyFy – американский телеканал, специализирующийся на показе научно-фантастических, фэнтезийных, мистических, хоррор сериалов и фильмов  
> [9] Вонтоны – разновидность пельменей в китайской кухне, обычно подаются в супе  
> [10] Кретек – аналог сигареты, как минимум на 1/3 заполнен измельченной гвоздикой  
> [11] Мойры – богини судьбы в греческой мифологии


End file.
